Our Promise
by the-warner-syndrome
Summary: Mikuo Hatsune. Said to be hot, adored by many, a gentleman and my BROTHER. No I don't like him...or do I? And why the hell did I promise to get married with him when we were young? MikuxMikuo twincest (Dropped/ Under renovation since story is too messed up)
1. Chapter 1: Introduction?

**Well... since this is my first novel, let's start with my favorite couple then? :-:-Hey guys! I guess since I'm too busy with school, I might update my stories every once a month:-:-:**

* * *

It was a sunny day to begin with, maybe mid of summer? maybe not... Well let's skip that! Mikuo Hatsune is playing D**blo 3 on his computer while eating his breakfast, omelette with leeks, still yawning and scratching his eyes, maybe he was busy playing D3 all night... maybe not...Until suddenly, he heard loud footsteps from the stairs, not surprised by who the person is, "Miku! Stop running! You might fall 'cuz of your heavy feet!" The boy chuckles as he shouted these words.

"Damn it Kuo! I'm in a hurry now!" as the girl shouts back, going down the stairs. "Its 10 in the morning sis! What's the with the big fuss?!", as the boy pauses his game, he looks at the girl, staring at her glowing teal hair and luscious green eyes, wearing a knee-length skirt with pink leggings and a bright-colored shirt.

"What's with the get up?" Mikuo asks, blushing deep red at her beautiful sister "I'm going o-" The teal haired girl suddenly trips on the stairs, panicking as she can't stop her fall "Sis!" luckily, he was able to catch his sister on time while holding her in a princess carry. The boy blushes as he was only 1 centimeter away from kissing her due to the sudden rush in his blood from catching his sister

As the girl opens her eyes and sees her brother, just 1 centimeter away from their lips touching, she blushes and whispers "-Err, Kuo-nee, please put me down". He then snaps back to reality "sorry sis, next time be careful 'k?", putting her down with both their faces red.

"So uhh...err... what were you saying again?" stuttering as he puts down the girl

"Going out... with Kagamine-kun"

The boy's rosy blush suddenly disappeared as his eyes now fill with darkness. He turns away resuming his game "Again with Len? Are you two really dating or what?!" "It's not that! I'm just going to the movies with him!"

The boy exhales a sigh and says with a grin "Ugh fine! Just go home before ten! You know how worried I get... like last time". Well he isn't actually worried... well he is, but what he's worried for is actually that Len might do something else than watch the movies... he doesn't even want to think of the worst possible scenario.

"Yeah! Bye Kuo, love you!" the girl then kisses the boy and leaves the house. The boy then changes his expression to a sad one. Like a lost puppet without its master, can't think, can't move, can't speak.

[I really don't want her to go... yet I can't stop her. It's her life and I can't control it, not even her love life. Damn! If only I wasn't his brother then I could be the one she's going to the movies with... but no, I had to be the older protective brother who can't confess his love for the girl 'cuz she's a sibling]. He really loved Miku, he even dreamt of them together in a lustful way many times that he couldn't even bear it anymore, though with the problem of being her older brother is what keeps those dreams in their rightful place- dreams.

His sister never actually had a boyfriend, not even a first romantic kiss nor has she lost her virginity, yet Mikuo heard from Asahito, Kaito Shion's sibling that almost every guy including Kaito himself craves for Miku not only because of her perfect innocent personality, but also for her beauty and her brains, if she wasn't, then why the hell would Mikuo even want her for his own?

While Mikuo continues his game while fantasizing of he and his sister in a lustful way, his cellphone suddenly rings which snaps him back to reality. He then picks up the call without looking at the caller, just by listening to her voice he already knew who it was.

"Oh, hi Luka"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**To be continued  
****Sorry guys, I know this is lame but it's my first time to do this n and I'm also running out of inspiration juice on my inspiration bottle, so if anyone wants to suggest a future event to happen to them, please tell me, I'd appreciate it very much ^~^ p.s. the 2nd chapt is a bit like spice! just a bit**

**And I might use more than a thousand words next time -n-**


	2. Chapter 2: Am I following the summary?

**My friend saw this nonfic and said "This kinda looks like solitaryloner's fanfics"**

**Okay, I get the feeling that those who saw my 1st chapter also thought of what my friend said, well sorry if so, I just really like twincest and I admit that I never actually read her works (sorry). But I'll read it after this chapter and I'll change my story, k?**

* * *

"Hi Luka"

"Hey Mikuo, you going to my house tonight right?" says the pink haired girl with a seductive, cutesy tone**(KS: though I can't imagine Luka being like that)**

"Ughh, yeah" the boy then scratches his head causing his hair to mess up._I don't even know why I'm doing this_

"You do know that you weren't able to go last night just because you waited for your sister to come back" the girl muttered through her phone in a angry kind of tone

"Eh, but Luka, I can't leave her behi-" the boy's words were cut off. "It's always Miku this, Miku that, you love her more as a sibling and all of us knew that, Mikuo..." Luka sighs after those words and continues a few seconds later "You keep playing with us girls saying you "love" us and such, but you never meant it, you're just using us to pay for your sister's fees, am I not mistaken?"

Those words the pink haired girl said took him an arrow to the feelings **((KS: I like making arrow to the knee jokes...))** though what she said is true. But why did Luka say 'us'? You thought it she was his girlfriend?... well eversince Mikuo and Miku lsot their parents on a car accident, Mikuo had to work for both of them to survive so he had to quit school and work 2 part time jobs, but since it doesn't pay much, he "_works_" for women every night.

_Well they do pay a hundred bucks per hour...but I wonder if Miku has found out yet..._. Miku never knew that he was "_working_" for women, she always thought that their aunt and uncle paid for their fees.

Back to reality... "Ugh... of course not, I really do love you" is what he says from his lips but not from his heart, he really had no choice in this though, he even had to fantasize that all those women were Miku to give him self-courage.

"Yeah... anyways, tonight you're going", this was neither a question nore a demand, it was like Luka already had to answer for Mikuo. They both ended the call. Mikuo checks his computer's time, their digital leek shaped clock and his watch. _It's already 9 pm, damn it Len, just don't do anything to Miku or else I'll fucking kill you_, Mikuo exclaims to himself

"Achoo!" A loud sneeze was heard from the blonde haired boy while he and Miku were walking back to Miku's home. "You alright Len-kun?", asks the teal haired girl "Ugh yeah... I just thought someone was speaking bad about me", he says The two teenagers then look at each other then laughed for the weird sudden sneeze of the boy.

"Maybe it's because my bro spoke bad about you, he DID have that gloomy expression in his eyes when I told him I was going out with you", the girl chuckles having a light blush on her cheeks.

"I'd understand why though... you're really beautiful and if I were your older brother, I wouldn't even allow you to go out with anyone, even if they are your best guy friends but eventually, I had a sister who is so annoying", the blond exclaims with his eyes closed and eyebrows in a serious position while rubbing his index finger to his imaginary beard.

_She's not annoying... well... maybe...I guess_

"But Hatsune-san, he's just protecting you from carnivores. And he really loves you", Len says in a_ Didn't-you-know_ tone_  
_

Miku then looks at Len then turns around. "You're a carnivore too, Len, but I really trust you and I know he loves me, I AM his baby sis, he doesn't really have a choice..." her green eyes turning into a gloomy dark green.

"Well I meant more than a sibling type of love right? For the past 8 years since we've been classmates, he would always watch over you and glare at the guys you were playing with. So isn't that more than protecting as a sister?" Len exclaims while looking up on the sky, having a flashback of the time when they were eight, then shivers of fright.

The teal haired girl then turns around, facing the blonde boy, her face as red as a cherry "Eh! No! He just really loves me as a s-sister! He doesn't really l-love me more than that!", she then calms herself with a deep sigh and continues "besides, he's been with many pretty girls, and he's currently dating Luka-chan, he would never fall in love with me and that type of love is forbidden to y'know!" or so she thought

"Ah! this is my house, goodbye Le-"

The boy ignores the tealette's words "But you do like "like" your brother, right?"

"No, the person I like is...you..." she whispers in a seductive tone, making both of them blush

"Miku..." "L-len..."

Len puts his arms around the tealette's waist while the girl puts her hands on the boy's neck with their lips almost touching, just one inch away from kissing

_... until suddenly..._

Whack! "Ouch!" the boy then jumps back, making their lips grow far apart. Both of them then looks at the tealette's house door, seeing Mikuo holding a bent leek and his eyes, darker than his eyes from last chapter.

"Sorry to disturb the idiot couple, but kissing in front of my door isn't allowed" He says in a calm yet dark tone. "Thank you for taking home my sister, Mr. Kagamine."

"Ugh... bye Len..." waving her hand as the tealette gets pulled inside the house by his brother. The door then shuts close.

"Bye?" the blonde says with a weird expression on his face. The blonde turns around and walks back to the opposite direction leaving off a grin..."Goodluck, Mikuo"

* * *

**Will Miku and Len ever kiss? What will happen to Mikuo and Miku? Why did Len say goodluck?! Why is this story not following the script? Why am I asking you all these questions?**

**To be continued**

**The next chapter may or may not be a P.O.V. type xD I'm not sure. I'm just having a hard time in doing the script as the summary says(Summary was made by my friend so I had to do the story as told (-.-)**


	3. Chapter 3: Memories and Promises

**Since I hate being the narrator, I'd rather P.O.V. the couple... though it still needs a narration -_-**

**Is it bad to write this chapter inside the bathroom? because it's the only place where I could concentrate?... I kinda feel weird whenever I don't type this in my bathroom**

* * *

_**Mikuo's P.O.V.**_

"Dammit Miku, were you and Kagamine trying to kiss?!"

"So what? It's my life! I'm not controling you with your girls, am I right? And enough of that, you ruined my first kiss!" was what she said to me while she was hitting on my chest,_ I don't know wether I should say ouch or something... she's too damn cute_

"Well I'm not saying that I'm controling you, but... don't you think your first kiss should belong to someone you love?" _And anyways... I wan't your first kiss..._ I can't think straight so I started hitting my head for no reason, I look like an idiot.

"I do love him, Kuo! And that WAS why I was about to kiss him!",_ hearing her say that... it's pissing me off_, Mikuo then uncontrolably handcuffed Miku's wrists with his hands hands, unable for her to escape.

"A-and anyways you're not my boyfriend! You're just my brothe-!"** SNAP!**

I lost control and kissed her, I have no idea why I snapped like that... from the look of her eyes, she was surprised me, and I can't control myself to break apart our lips, a few seconds later she opened her lips allowing me to enter my tongue in her mouth, kissing her passionately.I slowly close my eyes as we exchanged our saliva that tasted like strawberries, it's addicting..._Dammit Mikuo, if you don't stop this now then you'll make her cry_, I kept thinking of this but I can't do it... well until we had to catch our breath...

"K-kuo-nee?", she whispered to me while breathing heavily, I then opened my eyes, seeing her red cheeks and her teary eyes...realizing what I've done... _Taking away her first kiss... I can't help it!_

"M-miku, w-wait, I didn't mean t-", unable to finish my last word, she slapped me while covering her mouth with her hand, openning the door and running off to the streets

"Miku!", I started chasing her, turning left and right to different streets until I lost sight of her. "Miku! Where are you!"... I heard nothing... "Stop hiding Miku! I know your out there! I'm sorry okay!"... still nothing... _I need to find her quick, I have to ask for her forgiveness and if it won't add insult to injury, I should confess my feelings to her... so I can move on_. I really can't forgive myself if I let this happen, so I had to got back to my house and get my flashlight before I start looking for her. I mean it's approximately 10 pm after all that crazyness...

* * *

_**Miku's P.O.V.**_

I don't get it... why did I run away from him? I could've just talked about this with him... Was it because of the kiss? _But I admit...I liked it, it may be my first but it wasn't a passionate kiss, it's like I felt pain and suffering in that kiss... W-wait a minute!_

She lightly slapped both her cheeks while shaking her head in disagreement of her thoughts,_ I-I shouldn't think of this! Kuo-nee already has Luka... and w-we're siblings after all!_

The teal-haired girl then stopped running... "w-wait? where am I?", she looked at her surroundings, all the lights were off. _I can't scream for help now, I might wake up the whole neighborhood, I have to run back!_

Not knowing of her own location and where she is going to...

"Argh! my head hurts!" a sudden flash appeared before her and when she woke up, she was in a playground

* * *

**[Flashback]**

As the tealette was walking, she then found somethin or someone in a dark alley

_Wait? Who is that girl? Curled up on that dark alley?,_ She tries to get a closer look on the girl...  
To her sudden surprise, the young girl was also a tealette with pigtails, green eyes and had wore her clothes when she was eight [I-its me! How?]

"_H-hey little girl, what's wrong? why are you all alone_?" she asks her younger self

Young Miku: Kuo w-why... why did this have to happen... what did I do wrong to have this painful life

"_What happened? Huh? Are you talking about? What happened?_", the teenage Miku repeatedly asks her younger self, but no response and when she tried to touch the sad girl, her hand slipped through her. _-! She probably can't hear or see me _ **((KS: Durr, you're in a flashback))**

The teenage tealette then sees a younger version of her brother approaching her younger self as he hugged her and said "Miku! there you are! Let's go home now..."

Young Miku: but I'm scared... I don't want to lose anyone anymore, Specially you!

The child versioned tealette then stands up as the young boy then kneels on one knee, looking up at the girl

Young Mikuo: Your wish is my command, I will never leave my beloved sister...on one condition

Young Miku: What is it?

The boy smiles at his sister while showing out a ring with a candy on top.

Young Mikuo: When we get older, promise me that you'll marry me! And I will give you a ring that's more expensive than this!

The young tealette then accepted the ring as she smiled and said

"Yes! It's a promise then!"

The teenager then blushes deeply as she recalls that promise as the two young siblings smile while making crossing pinkys with each other, making a so called "pinky swear/promise"

**Flash!**

"Agh! not again! what is it now?"

Another flashback then appeared before her eyes, with the location set on the same house and living room they currently stay in.

_I should probably just watch the flashback instead of asking questions that can never be heard and answered_ **((KS: You go do that then))**

**Rrring Rrring!** the sound of the doorbell was heard

"I'll get it!"

A young boy version of Mikuo, probably 10 years old suddenly goes down the stairs with a huge cheeky smile on his face while holding a greeting card that says "_Welcome back!_"

_Hmm? Welcome back? Who's back?_,said the teenage tealette_ I don't seem to remember this part..._

Young Mikuo: hello? how may I help you sir?

Two police men were on the other side of the door, both with pale faces

Police1: Is this the Hatsune house?  
Mikuo: Yes sir! Who are you looking for? Police2: We're not looking for anyone...It's just that I came her to report that... Your parents... died...

Mikuo: *Drops greeting card and moves back, both feet wobbling* w-what do you mean?! How?! I thought they were going home on the plane thingy!  
Police2: The engine was said to be malfunctioning and the plane's wings lost control Police1: We found this video on your father's pocket, we suspected that this video was made before the accident Police 1: If you ever need help in anything, sir, please call the Police hotline... good day *closes the door*

Mikuo: ... *presses the "watch" button*

**Video**

_Dad: Is it on, dear?_  
_Mom: Yeah _

_Dad: *cough* well then. Son, by the time you see this video, it may be the time when you expected us to arrive. I'm sorry son but we cannot stay with you and Miku any longer, the God gave us the last sand of your my and your mother's hour glass. We really love the both of you and we never want to part with you, I know that this is a sad moment but remember that we will always remain in your and your sister's hearts _

_ Mom: I am happy to give birth to the both of you and I hope that you will let your sister find this out even though we know it hurts. *Smile* but please smile as you watch this video and as the older brother, don't cry in front of your sister and please be with her always, you even have our permission to love each other not as siblings, but more than that. We have already payed you and your sister's school fees until middle school, so please promise to us that you will protect your siste-" *cuts*_

_Mikuo: Mom... Dad... *sniffs*... I love you both *smiles*_

**Ka-thunk!**

A sudden clicking of a door was heard. The teenage tealette and the young boy both look at the bathroom near their main door as they see the younger version of the tealette appear, with her eyes filled with tears, shaking.

Miku: K-kuo... *trembles*  
Mikuo: Miku...

The girl suddenly runs out of the house. The same way the present tealette left her house.

_W-wait Miku! I mean me! I mean...aghh! _, the present Miku then tries to follow the young girl until suddenly...

"Ack! Not again!"

**Flash! **

The girl was now snapped back to the present.

"Now I remember this... I tried to erase this memory because of what happened to my parents, but Mikuo was always there with me... I still don't get it though why did I have a flashba-"

**SCREECH!** a tire friction sound was heard

"Huh what was that?" The young tealette then looks at her right, seeing a light... a light of a car... a car that is out of control

**BAM!**

The girl was hit by the chaotic car, causing her to collapse on the floor with blood dripping on her head.

_It hurts... Am I going to die? I still haven't returned to Mikuo! I have to get up-ugh!_,the girl slowly closes her eyes with her final conscious event was seeing a blonde boy smiling as he whispered through her ear "Goodnight,Miku..."

* * *

**Who was the blonde boy? What will happen to Miku now? What about Mikuo? Will the promise made by the siblings be made or broken?Why am I still asking you these questions?**

**I did the flashback-end part while watching Fred: The show on Nickelodion :) Please give me reviews on what I should improve on, I really need to know what my weaknesses and strengths in writing.**


	4. Chapter 4: Death and Love?

**I'm sorry if the Cantarella fanfic won't be updated too much. I'm focusing on this fanfic first xD**

**Before the tealette died, a blonde boy whispered "Goodnight, Miku"...so who is he? and what will happen to Miku?**

* * *

_**Miku's P.O.V.**_

A few minutes after the girl's "sleep", she woke up, feeling very light though she was having body pains and headaches.

_Ughh, my head hurts, what happened?_ She then noticed her surroundings as she rubbed her head. The whole place was covored with...clouds maybe?, the bed was white, the room was white, everything was white.

_Huh? Where am I? How can there be such a place as white as this? I must be dreaming_, the girl lightly slapped her cheeks simultaneously from the confusion of the pure white view.

After she her cheeks became red from her simultaneous slapping, she stopped. "Not a dream I guess" The girl panted,feeling her heart at her left chest in the process(with KSPotato having no idea why)...she was shocked... she didn't feel her heart beat..._huh?..._  
"..." was the sound of the tealette's heart, though KSPotato isn't sure wether silence is a sound... _am I dead?_

The girl then noticed a white silk cloth surrounding her as she tried to feel her heartbeat, a dress maybe? "Hmm? I don't remember wearing this-!" She suddenly snapped... she felt like there was something jabbing her back, she then started feel it, feathers, very soft and white... _Angel wings?_

As the tealette was still confused, she stood up, left the room then roamed around the place... In the process she then saw a golden gate that was open. _Am I allowed to enter that?_... she walked up a few steps closer to the gate, trying to touch it.. until..

"STOP!"... _Huh? Who was that?_ The tealette turned around, trying to look for that voice...She then noticed a green haired girl behind her and before Miku can ask any questions, the green haired stranger said ina melodic tone "Oh? You're awake, Miku" with a smile on her face. The tealette was shocked by the beautiful voice and nodded while smiling.

The green haired beauty was wearing almost the same clothes as her, it was more beautiful and elegant though, as she had a tiara on her head and larger beautiful wings. Miku shook her head as she snapped back from gazing at the beautiful maiden.

"May I know where I am? and who are you?"

"I am Gumi, the Goddess of Love. You are here, in heaven due to your horrible death"

"But how is tha-!" before I could continue, she approached me and touched my cheeks as she said "You are a very beautiful child, no wonder your brother fell in love with you". Obviously, because of her description as the goddess of Love, she could not say much of her accident, she can only notice the things like love and lust.

The girl was shocked, maybe because of what the goddess said?, she then backed away a few inches from her ,blushing...  
"Mikuo? My own brother, loves me?"...a few seconds later a sarcastic laughter was heard from the tealette, "Well of course, goddess Gumi, he IS my brother after all and he has no choice but to lo-"

The goddess then pressed her finger to my lips, a sign meaning that I should be quiet maybe? , then as I calmed myself as she spoke "He loved you more than a sibling, my dear child. And I too know that you love him the same way". _Me?! the same way?!_,_ I don't even..._

"I know you were paralyzed by my words, but if you'd please follow me", I followed the beautiful Goddess as we went inside the gate...thinking about what the goddess had said _why would he love me more than a sister?_ After a few steps, she then came to a stop,showing me a very beautiful scenery , a white forest with many ponds surrounding it... and a small basin filled with sparkling water in the middle of all the ponds.

"Look into the basin and see what you're brother is doing right now", I looked into the basin and to my surprise, the water changed to a portal-like view and a scene was shown, it was my brother, Mikuo, outside the streets, talking to someone on the phone.

I then heard the conversation through the phone, and on the other side of the phone call Mikuo had was a very familiar voice... It's Luka Megurine's

* * *

"I'm sorry okay! I can't go there because I'm still looking for my sister, I'll deal with the punishments later when I have found her!", a bitter tone it was, the tealette angel didn't understand the punishment they mentioned, yet she ignored it and kept listening.

"It's always about your sister! Miku this! Miku that! You care too much! Maybe she was just out with some guy, and forgot to call you!", said the pink haired female.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! Someone as sweet as her? Go out? without me knowing?" the boy replied, as from the sound of his voice, he was getting irritated

"Tch! Just admit that your in love with h-", Mikuo then closed his phone in anger, a grief sigh was heard from him as he talked to himself in his thoughts._ Damn it Luka! Now is not the time to be talking about my love life!...So what if I do love her?! She'll just hate me if I do say it... just like a few hours ago..._the incident a few hours ago? he meant the kiss

The magic portal then disappeared as it turned back to water...

"S-so he really loves me?!", the tealette angel moved away from the basin while blushing

"Yes, dear. But how about you? Do you return these feelings that he has to your dear brother, Miku?" asked the Goddess

"I-I don't know... and if I do feel the same way, he won't even hear me because I'm dead", the tealette said with her eyes having a gloomy color

"Well why don't we give you a chance then? I'll turn you back to life..." and to the girl's surprise, she suddenly smiled.

"Really? Arigato!"

"Only on one condition..." the Goddess continued, as she ignored the girl's cheer "You are not allowed to kiss, touch or do anything intimate with any other guy except your dear Mikuo and vice-versa... You, my child do not know how many men want to touch you... so you'd better be careful and if that happens, I would return you back here"

I was shocked by her condition, but I really won't ever do something like that...though I almost did with Len-kun...

"Yes! I agree to your condition! Please, goddess Gumi, I would like to see my brother again and I'll whatever it takes!", I then started to cry, maybe its tears of joy? or do I really love Kuo so much that I miss him.

"So be it, my child." The goddess then raised her hands as light directed on the tealette angel, then the goddess chanted

"I send this angel who has died of an unfaithful accident. She has been given a chance by the goddess of Love, Gumi to return to her own world to finish her uncompleted mission of love" The light that flashed at the girl then started to bring her down from the clouds

"Thank you very much", the girl said with a smile

"Do your best, my child. You will later wake up when your soul reaches your body as this event will just be a dream, I will talk to you in your dreams every now and then to know your feelings" the goddess said to her with a sing-song tone until suddenly... the girl forgot what she wanted to know

_Oh shit! I forgot to ask her something!_ "Ah! wait goddess! What about the blonde boy I saw before I died? who is he?" I asked as only half of my body was left "You must find out yourself, dear child", she then waved me goodbye as I waved back.

While the light was sending me down, I then see my brother carrying my body as he was crying, luckily the light made it in time to send me back.

* * *

_**Mikuo's P.O.V.**_

After that irritating conversation with Luka, the boy let out a groan of irritation,

_I can't believe Luka would say that crap about Miku! She would never be the type of person who has fun with guys... she wouldn't be...like me..._. He sighed, knowing it was wrong, his current job, but it's the only way to keep them alive.

As he was walking while carefully trying to look for her sister his eyes were about to close as he was too tired to keep looking. Why? well first of all it was 7 in the morning and second was that he kept looking for her from 10pm to 7am, looking for Miku non-stop.

He was almost on the end of the road... he wanted to give up, his eyes started releasing tears... tears of sadness, fear, and lonely... as he removed the wet substance, he then thought to himself. _I miss Miku..._

He then scratched his eyes to remove the tears as he remember something. _The last time I cried was when I was 10,while I was looking for Miku after THAT_, the boy shook his head, not trying to remember of the incident that had happen before and he just wished he could find his sister already.

Until suddenly, he noticed that he had stepped on something... something soft yet bony. He then looked down and to his surprise-

"Miku! What the !?", he was shocked at seeing his sister, lying on the floor with blood stains on her clothes and car tire marks on the road, surrounding her. The boy then slowly lifted her body, not trying to wake her up... as he put his right ear on her chest, seeing if her heart is still beating. The time he was checking her heart pulse, Miku's soul was still being restored. But why did the tealette's heart still beat at that time? That I don't know.

Mikuo, after so many hours, let out a sigh of relief and with his eyes having a hint of happiness as he was walking home, while carrying his sister like a princess... But as they were walking home, Mikuo felt a presence watching them, following them. But when he looks behind around every 10 minutes, the presence disappears. _The world today is filled with freaky stalkers... ughh-_ he thought as he shivered in disgust.

There was indeed someone following them, but no, not a stalker... the same blonde boy who said goodluck to Mikuo, and whispered goodbye to Miku as she (was supposed to die)/died. It was none other than the blonde who almost took the girl's first kiss... it was Len Kagamine.

But why him? what does he want from the siblings and what were with his phrases to them? And at the last chapter... how did he find Miku's location?

* * *

**To be continued**

**So basically, some person posted this fanfic on their anime page. One even said "If this were a novel, I would buy it! Even if it is worth $50! Well then person, thank you for the support and stuff :) It won't be a novel though since novels are mostly with the author's own characters, while this is a fanfiction with all the characters borrowed from other people or companies :)**

**Btw, my comments on chapter 3: It sucked! for me... I think the flashback and video was too akward... I guess I liked the part about the promise though :D please keep on supporting/reading! I'd appreciate it.**

**Note: the words/phrases that are italized or _slanted_ are thought speeches. So don't get too confused if I don't write "as he thought" after every italized phrase ^^"**

**Sorry for bad grammar and spelling. It was 4 when I made it okay =_=**


	5. Chapter 5: I want you

**So... me and enthoideae, my classmate in my new school will be doing a collab fic of Pokemon and Hunger Games :) And I am also starting to make a new story. It's a one-shot though... It's a bit sad ^^"**

I deleted "My Cantarella Story" because I really don't feel it... I mean, I like Miku x Kaito... but I don't think that renaissance or colonization period type of stories isn't my thing. Maybe I'll post it again sometime.

* * *

_** Narrator's P.O.V.**_

"Miku, are you awake?"

_A man's voice? Who is he?_

"Miku? Open your eyes! Please"... [Ugh... M...Mikuo?]

"Nghh Ugh..", the girl opened her eyes... and in front of her was a young man, same color of hair as hers ... crying, dripping his tears on her face.

He heard a grumbling sound... Mikuo wiped his sorrowful tears as he saw the girl slowly open her eyes. _She's finally awake!_

The girl rose her body, now in a sitting position, "Mikuo... H-how did you?...", she was stuttering, not knowing what to say or ask after everything that happened. "Mikuo! Something horrible just happ-"...

Miku looked at her brother... and she shocked to see her own manly brother, tears overflowing as he gave her a heart-warming smile. _His smile, has it become much warmer these days? Or is it just me?_

"M-Miku...I-I'm so happy you're still alive", He hugged her tightly as his tears kept on flowing. The girl blushed immediately as he hugged her, yet she kept her cool and hugged him back, putting one hand at his back and the other at the nape of his neck,brushing the hair of the boy.

Miku was happy to be home, she was happy to be brought back to life... she was happy to see her brother again. _I've never seen him cry so much like this..._, this scene was like no other, a young adult, crying because he was happy. Well maybe Mikuo was a crybaby in the past... but truth be told, he isn't.

The teal haired teenager then curved her lips, making a smile, the same one as his brother's...  
"Mikuo... You've cried a lot, you're gonna wet my clothes" she giggled as she kept on brushing his hair  
"Shut up... You didn't know how many hours I spent looking for you",his hug grew tighter, with his smile, getting warmer "I've never seen such a manly brother cry so much before"  
"...un!" the boy wasn't able to reply, for he couldn't hold back his tears, he just nodded for he didn't want to let Miku go.

A few seconds later his tears stopped, he had to let go of her, blushing in the process as he realized that he was hugging his sister too long. _Ugh.. well that was embarassing..._, scratching the back of his head as he looked at the girl, as she too was blushing red, her tears coming to a stop and her hands, still around the boy's neck.

They both paused for a while,intimately staring at each other's eyes. "S-so u-uhm thanks for not giving up on your search for me..." the girl said with her cheeks bright pink.

"Yeah..." Mikuo was too busy in his own world as he kept staring at his sister, making the girl blush more. "K-kuo-nee... is there s-something wrong?" The boy kept silent as he moved his face closer to her, his warm breath brushing her face. Miku backed away slowly as she was starting to weaken. _His face is too close... I'm having this weird feeling... It's... Lust?_, her thoughts occupied her too much that a strand of her eyelash fell on her cheek

"Don't worry Miku, don't be afraid of me, a strand of your eyelash just fell on your cheek , let me remove it" and so he did as his face getting closer to her, inch by inch every second until their lips were only 4 centimeters away.

Both of them kept speaking in their minds _I want to kiss her/I want to kiss him_...  
"Mikuo..." the girl said as she was panting with her breath brushing his face.  
And slowly, their lips touched each other, this kiss was not like the last time, this was more warm, more passionate... making both want for more.

The girl then opened her lips as Miku entered his tongue, their tongues dancing inside their mouth, with his taking over as he led this sweet kiss, their saliva mixing together, making them one. _I'm happy to have her real first kiss, to have her just for this short time...but if only I could have her forever..._

A few seconds after their kiss, they separated each others lips slowly with saliva dripping from their tongue, both of them were panting. Mikuo looked at Miku, he saw her eyes as innocent as ever... and her panting and sweating face... more seductive than ever... he wanted more of it.

He then snapped back into reality, he was disgraced of himself because he took his sister's first kiss... the second most important thing to girls..."M-Miku, I-I didn't mean to...I just ...uhh", _ I don't want her to run away from me again...How can I speak to her?_

While he wandered in his thoughts... the girl approached him closer with her eyes showing lust, wanting more of her brother's saliva. _I can't explain this feeling I have...but I liked the kiss... How can he be so...good at this?!._ Yes...why was he good at this? He does work for women but he never kissed them, he wanted to have his very first kiss with his sister... and now it is coming true...

"Mi..._hah_...kuo..." she said his name while panting, trying to catch her breath. The boy suddenly looked at her, his face blushing. "Y-yes Miku?" he showed a faint smile as he kept staring at the girl's lips. She then reached closer to him "more..."

Mikuo was shocked at what his sister said. _I can't even control myself a while ago... yet she wanted more?_. And before he could say anything, he _attacked _her, making both of them fall over the bed with him on top of her. "I warn you though... I can't control myself..." his warm smile then turning to a lustful, hungry smile.

"Yeah...s-so?", She said with her face looking innocent and masachoistic...she really wanted more... yet she's still not sure of her feelings for him. The boy smirked like a hungry wolf as his face getting near her cheek, licking her from her jawline to her ears

"Hnn... M-Mikuo..." She whispered his name while panting. Miku is a very sensitive person and she really doesn't like being touched or tickled, because she would always look more seductive, panting. Mikuo was happy to hear his name as he continued to _tickle _her. "I'm sorry sis... whispering isn't enough. I'll make you cry out my name, letting the neighborhood know what we're doing", such a seductive voice from him as he was about to kiss her...until suddenly

**Ding-Dong! **the sound of the doorbell was suddenly ringing... interrupting them

.

.

.

.

.

Who was that person? Find out next chapter... though even I don't know where this story is going to... =u=

To be Continued

* * *

**Enough of the intimacy :P Even I, myself am blushing =_=" I might put in a Lemon scene or maybe not xP It's still to early to put a Lemon scene... but I might... or not...**

**And btw, I don't have school on Wednesday and I'm gonna stay at school tomorrow from 1pm-10 pm, so I may not be active tomorrow :3**


	6. Chapter 6: You've got mail!

**Like I said: I HAVE NO IDEA WHEN THIS STORY WILL END O.o btw their thoughts are now put inside brackets to prevent confusion**

* * *

_**Ding-Dong!**_

Both Miku and Mikuo were shocked, they had to back away from each other, blushing. Both of them got irritated of the doorbell as it kept ringing, they bought thought to themselves _[Bastard disturbed us... and when we were already in the mood_]. Mikuo had to stand up and walk to the door, as he opened the door. He saw a boy with blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes. It was Len Kagamine... the person that KSPotato doesn't know how to describe. He's weird? Mischievous? **(KSPotato admits, Len's append version was hot, but right now, he's the cute-handsome type... pfft)**

"Konbanwa, Mikuo-kun..." the blonde said with a mischievous smile. "Uh Good Evening, Len"... "So how's Miku? Is she alright?"...  
"Yeah she's alright-"...Mikuo paused, [_How did he know that Miku was here already and that she was hurt? I really never trusted this kid..._] Truth be told, Len was actually...well let's talk about that on the later chapters

A few seconds later, Miku went down quickly to go to the door "Kuo! Who is it?!"  
"Len Kagamine" a faint voice from the girl's brother, the blonde's mischievous smile turning to a friendly one as he heard Miku's voice Miku reached the door and was hiding behind her brother

"Hi, Miku! How are you?"

"Hi, Len. I'm fine, thank you."... she remembered seeing Len in her accident, she was curious. _[I better ask him]_ "Hey Len! About my a-", the boy averted his eyes to Mikuo as he gave out a blue phone. "Here, your phone"

"How did you get that?" "I found it on the floor on the streets, and the design looked like yours.." he continued "Oh by the way...I kinda had to read your messages to know who owned it... I saw a message from Luka Megurine and Meiko"

A shocked and angered face appeared on Mikuo, a depressed and confused one on Miku. From what Miku knows, Luka was his girlfriend and from what the siblings did a while ago, she felt guilt but she doesn't know the truth. But she was curious about Meiko... Meiko only contacts her classmates and the person she likes doing with.

_[Mikuo is't her classmate, and Kuo isn't that type of person_] or so she thought.

Ahem so continuing the story "S-so Len... thanks for bring my phone back"  
"And Len-kun, I have a question to ask you in private..." the tealette looked down, averting her eyes from the two boys.  
"Maybe tomorrow, it's late and Rin might lock the doors on my if I don't go back"  
"Well okay, bye len", Miku gave a faint smile while her brother showed a troubled and angered look. The boy turned back going as he walked home, a few seconds later his figure disappeared... they never bothered to figure why.

Mikuo closed the door slowly. The siblings looked at each other for seconds... they both blushed in realization of what happened a while ago. They were about to kiss(again), yet it was disturbed. _[Len had good timing, didn't he..._] the boy thought to himself, curious of the blonde.

"So um... Goodnight Kuo.." Miku smiled. She was still curious about the messages, she wanted to ask Mikuo... but she opted not to. _[Maybe I'll ask him tomorrow, but for now I'm still curious about seeing Len before I was supposed to die... and how was he able to see Mikuo's phone? From what I know, I ran farther than school and Len never went further..._] all these questions intrigued her thoughts... yet she had to rest for she was feeling tired. She slowly walking upstairs.

"Goodnight Miku...", he smiled back. Though inside he felt depressed. [_How was he able to get my phone... And why did he have to read my messages... it's okay if it was just from Luka... but Meiko too? Damn it..._] He was angry at himself and to Len. He kept thinking that this may be karma from kissing his sister.

"I have to rest now too.. life has just been filled with weirdness" he walked upstairs a few minutes later. Before he went to his room, he turned the opposite direction, to Miku's room, he opened the knob.  
"You better rest now Mi-" his eyes widened, looking at the unexpected sight. His sister was pulling down her skirt, seeing her underwear and she had no shirt, just her bra. Mikuo stared at Miku, looking at her from head to toe while blushing, his eyes filled with lust.

"Mikuo! What the hell!" she took the first thing she could find, her shirt and threw it at her brother's face. He backed off as she slammed the door and locked it. Mikuo had a flustered look. He took off the tealette's shirt on his face.

He kept staring at his sister's door. He kept blushing and thinking of unimaginable thoughts...perverted thoughts. [Since when did she become... sexy?]. He already knew her sister's own body since when they were young, he had to help her with putting on her clothes but that type of thing stopped when he was 13. He kept imagining the sight he just saw, perfect white skin, slim body, everyhing about her looked...alluring. He wanted to see more, he wanted to do _things_ to her. He felt like a wolf that just saw a rabbit. A helpless, white, innocent rabbit.

_[Ughh... I better go back to my room now. I bet she'll kill me tomorrow morning]_, and so he went back to his room, jumping off to his bed while sighing

"Today... was very... unexplainable. Even that thing with Len, I'm suspicious of him, but that isn't what I should be thinking now" He looked to his right, seeing his phone as he remembered that Len said that he checked his messages.

He grabbed his phone and flipped it open, he checked the messages.

**_You have 3 unread mail_**

As he clicked to check the messages, he saw one from Meiko, one from Luka and another from an unknown number. He was a bit terrified of the unknown number so he had to check the first 2.

First from Luka:

_Hey Mikuo._

_ I've heard you found your sister, I'm happy for you. Oh sad to say though that I can no longer "be" with you. I have a boyfriend now, he's your childhood friend,Gakupo. Aren't you even gonna find someone to actually have a real date with? You do know that Miku isn't the best choice... since you ARE her brother, the only person she can rely on. So anyways, thanks for everything! I already sent your payment, just wait 'til tomorrow morning for it._

_ ~Luka~_

"...Well, how the hell did she... nevermind, she's been pissing me off these days. I don't need her..." He opened his other message from Meiko as he kept thinking [_Gakupo huh? Well she's right... I have to one day let go of Miku. As a sibling and as an unrequited love. But after those things that happened... letting go of her may break me..._].

The thought of Miku leaving him was painful, she knew that this type of love is bad... but for him, the worst may be letting her find out the truth about his job. He was heavy with sins, yet he knew what to do during those times.

He took out a picture of him with Miku, their mom and dad. They were still young that time, this was taken a day before their parents flew off abroad. He was smiling as he was being carried by their mom and Miku being carried by their dad, it was a happy moment... well until everything went wrong.

But he knew that it wasn't an accident, he kept thinking that it may be faith. That the goddess of love has given them a chance for both siblings to bond. And it was true...

Truth be told, they were never actually this close to each other. It just happened a day before their parents went away. The day the picture was taken.

* * *

"Hey Mikuo, Miku. Mom and Dad only have 5 minutes before we leave!" said a beautifull brunette woman who had shoulder length hair, her green eyes were very sparkling. Her eyelashes longer than a normal girl's, yet she never did anything to her face.

"Are you sure you can be able to take care of your sister? You do know she never talks to you unless it's important...", a man's hand was placed on the young boy's head as the man was ruffling his hair.

The man had teal hair, almost the same as the sibling's yet it was darker. This was where they both got their beautiful looks. Like parents, like children, of course.

The parents smiled, but both children were crying. The girl didn't stop her tears as she was sitting on one of the airport's seats and the boy was scratching his eyes, trying to stand strong in front of their parents.

"Yes! I promise to take care of Miku!" the boy smiled and hiccupped. The tealette stood up and stood beside Mikuo. She sniffed and sobbed while saying "Mikuo will ake care uf mi! I...I will take care uf im thoo!", she held her brother's hand, stopping her tears as she looked at her brother and gave out a pleasant smile. "Yes! I swear Mom and Dad! I'll even stay with her forever just to take care of her!", the boy said with a serious face, his eyes turning red from tears.

The mother and father looked at each other, then laughed. His father ruffled both the sibling's hair as their mother said in a sing-song tone "Well then, when you grow up, both of you will get married!"

"What's married?" Miku tilted her head. She was too innocent that time, and on the other hand Mikuo kept spurting out gibberish words, his cheeks were red and his hands kept shaking in a weird up and down motion. Mikuo then coughed, stopping his nonsense and looked at his sister

"It's when you want to be with someone forever until they die." Their parents smiled and nodded, telling their daughter that it's true.

"Oh? Then I want to get married with Kuo!" she gave a big smile, laughing cutely. They all paused for a while, looking at each other, then laughed and smiled until their time was coming short.

"Airplane number C035 ! The flight to California will be leaving in 2 minutes! Passengers please get in line now!" They all looked at the stereo.

"Well, it's time we say goodbye for now, kids" "Yes, goodbye Mom and Dad. I promise to take care of Miku"  
"Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy! I promise to marry Mikuo too!" "But before we leave, let's take a family picture"

The siblings smiled, an obvious big Yes was seen from their faces. They prepared themselves asking a security man to take their picture. The father carried Miku and so did their mother with Mikuo. They all had cheerful and happy smiles, despite the fact that they should all be sad.

"Okay! Say cheese! One...two...three!" click! The man gave back the camera to the Mrs. Hatsune. They gave the picture to Mikuo as they left, the two kept waving their hands until they were already out of sight.

* * *

_How they got home is all up to your imagination :3_

And since that day Mikuo and Miku were always so attached that Mikuo actually fell in love with her.

[_Anyways, back to reality... the second message_]. Mikuo checked the 2nd message:

_Hey Mikuo~!_

_ Are you free tomorrow night? I'm kinda bored and I heard that you're the best person to be with. So whadya say? I'd pay you, if you want... I know your story anyway. And I really love helping people, though you can give me a little something to as a token of appreciation. Haha Kthnxbye~!_

_#Meiko_

"Oh yeah... I still have to earn money. Damn it I have no other choice but to accept, but I wouldn't not expect her to blabber about this, still money is money." He accepted the request, though it still irritates him. [_If only Miku can be one of my clients_]... Oh that wish may come true... it may or may not, Gumi would know.

He clicked open the third message, an unknown source. No number, no name, no information on the mail. Nothing. He started reading the message... his hands trembling. What was the message? Well here:

_You're sister died before. You have until tomorrow midnight to find out how she died, why she still is alive and who I am. Once you have finished reading this, you must sleep, dear child._

_p.s. I can see everything you do, from your feelings, words and even lustful thoughts of your sister._

It terrified him, he was paralyzed for a minute, dropping his phone. The phone itself closed.

Who is the unknown sender? What about Miku? And Len?!

**Meanwhile, at Gumi's palace**

**Ka-chik! **The sound of cellular phone was heard from the goddess' palace.

"I can't wait anymore for this. I had to make my move...Let's just hope Len gets it right this time"

* * *

**To be Continued**

**the thing about Meiko and Mikuo won't be shown =_= writing lemons about a couple you don't support isn't good. Heh, btw. This chapter may end at chapter 15 or chapter 10 just in between that. btw, the next chapt is still a continuation of when Mikuo dropped his phone. It's Miku's turn though**


	7. Chapter 7: A new chapter: Embarassment

Konnichiwa minna! I'm so so so so sooo sorry for not updating! I focused on my exams ^-^ But I'm back now :3 Too bad I can only update once a week now.

Warning: When I make P.O.V.'s, not all of them are from the characters view...some are narrated to prevent the characters from making a huge embarassment by narrating their romantic stuffs...

p.s. I have improved my grammar a bit :)

Mikuo and KSPotato's P.O.V.

Weeks have passed since the messages that Mikuo recieved took place and now...It's already september! 3 months away from Christmas

A huge rumbling was heard from upstairs at the Hatsune house's second floor. Mikuo was downstairs eating his toast while watching t.v. in their kitchen. [Yeah, I installed a T.V. in the kitchen when I was 15...problem?] he thought to himself, showing a "You jealous, bro?" kind of face to his readers.

Moving on... the huge growl-like rumbling was getting louder and louder and Mikuo was getting irritated by it. "Miku! Stop running around, you might break the floor with your heavy rummaging!" yelling at the ceiling, where Miku Hatsune was running around at the same block, yet another floor higher than her brother.

"Shut up!" the girl said in a very fierce tone. She was running around, going in and out of rooms and messing drawers and cabinets, even her brother's drawer, looking for something...her Math textbook. Yes, it's almost time for exams, just 3 days from now and the first subjects were her most hated ones: Math, Japanese History and Literature. "Kuo! Have you seen my Math book?" the girl yelled while running down the stairs, going to her brother in the kitchen, tired and sweating.

As she arrived in the kitchen, Mikuo looks at his tealette sister and sighs in a laughing manner. "Maybe it's in...your bag," Miku suddenly realizes everything and starts to laugh, feeling embarassed "Y-yeah...I put it there last night...," and the boy continued laughing as he saw his sister's embarassment.

They both fixed their clothes and left their house to go to their destined places. Miku walked right, going to her school while Mikuo walked left, what he is to do...I don't want to know.

Let us reminisce back to where things became weird...  
2 Weeks ago

It was on a gloomy Saturday afternoon. Miku and I were watching Total Recall (ksp:TSB!) in the living room, the weird thing was that both of us avoided eye contact and avoided making long conversations during that time. Well I was still curious of the messages that was given to me by the unknown sender. I looked at Miku with a worried look, [Did she really die... I mean, she's here, right now...unless she's a ghost..,] I unconsciously poked her arms...

She looked at me with a surprised face and asked "What's wrong?" I moved my hand away from her and looked away. "Nothing," I continued,

"I just daydreamed about watching this anime called Bleach then suddenly a weird paid programming channel appeared! It was about some skin cream to make you white,"

"So...I'm not white enough?"

"N-no! It's just that, I wanted to poke the arms of the model..." Yeah..I had no idea why I chose a lame excuse like that and I get the feeling that KSP typed this down because this happened to her...but luckily, Miku believed me though she give me a weird look.

And so, the afternoon turned into evening with me still thinking of the strange turn of events that I couldn't even focus on my feelings for her right now...Miku went up to her room as soon as the movie ended and I cleaned the popcorn-covered table in front of our T.V. and eventually I went up stairs a few minutes later. [Let's leave the thought of the message today and think about it tomorrow,] and so, the day ended.

Sunday came and since she and I were catholics, we had to go to church. And then it struck me. After the readings, the Gospel was spoken and then the Homily... I wanted to leave the church as fast as I can...Why? Well, take a read for yourself:

The priest talked about the 10 commandments and sins and stuff... and suddenly, he said "Another grief sin is that a man would fall in love with a woman...a woman of the same blood...a sister or cousin perhaps," I snapped from those few words and looked around, hearing the murmurs of many, saying "That's disgusting" , "Weird..." , "What the hell?!" and many more.

I started to feel as if I was being hit with an arrow of the priest's words and looked at Miku who was beside me. She had the same reaction as me: her eyes were widely openned and her body was shaking...I felt it because she was clinging her arms around my shoulder. I don't know why...but I do know that I felt guilty of what I did to her a few weeks ago, forcing a kiss on her.

I had to bare with the whole hour of listening to the priest's sermon about incest, bisexuality and many more... And so, it finally ended. I let out a sigh of relief and guilt the whole time, I still felt something trembling on my arm... [Oh right! Miku...]

Well it was weird but she kept clinging onto me until we reached home, and yes, it was hard to drive all the way. When we entered the house, I tried to give out a laugh "Ha ha...The father gave out a weird homily, didn't he?" I tried to reach out my hand to her then she slapped it away from her, running upstairs.

(Narrator's time to narrate)

As the boy heard the slam! of the door, he kept laughing hysterically and backed to the wall, his palm on his face and his body filled with guilt. Meanwhile in the tealette's room.

"Ughh...This may be the worst day ever!" She jumped off and ploped on her bed, leaving her sandals near the door. Looking up at the ceiling, raising her hand to the light, she spoke in a painful manner, "Is it really a bad thing...?"

Truth be told, she had realized her feelings for her brother even before the kiss. She just had to escape the [maze of mistakes] and go to the [exit]...and by that, she just needed to understand her feelings more. Those times about them to be married and all things else was filled in her mind. Until suddenly she jumped off her bed and went near her wardrobe, getting a towel.

"I want to take a bath..," well she already did before they left the church, yet she still wnated to take one. It was a thing for her, she would always stay in the shower for thirty to sixty minutes to reminisce her past...her memories. As she was about to dip her foot into the tub, she gave out a sigh. "At least I can relax myself here..," eventually, luck wasn't on her side.

When Mikuo reached his room, he jumped onto his bed, his arms covering his eyes and his head was being filled with the words before. He let out a sigh and rolled to his right, "Well, it's unrequited so I bet I'll get over it soon"

He suddenly sat up and took out his towel from his studying chair. "I'll take a bath..," he stood up and opened his door, walking through the hallway while wondering of so many things. [I really don't care of what happened a while ago, I'm just confused of that weird message and most importantly Len Kagamine...] and everytime he remembered that annoying name, he would always remember the scene when he disturbed him and Miku's kiss...

Though the weird thing about it was that Mikuo would blush everytime he remembered the kiss. A forced kiss was bad enough, but to add insult to injury, it was Miku's first. Though at the same time he was happy, happy for being her first and happy that Miku never mentioned that uncontrolable event.

Another sigh was let out from him as he opened the bathroom knob. He scratched his eyes to prevent drowzyness and by surprise he saw his sister...naked...about to sink her body in the tub. A few seconds of silence was heard between them...try immagining those funny animes wherein three dots would always appear during moment of silence. Mikuo was paralyzed as his eyes were scanning his sister's naked body.

Miku suddenly heard a drop of water on the floor, luckily she was able to snap from the weirdness. She screamed her heart out as she threw a rubber duck on her brother's face. Her throw was too strong to stop Mikuo from falling away from the bathroom door, Miku immediately approached the door and closed it while Mikuo was still unconscious from the whole thing while blushing.

Mikuo's P.O.V.

Things came and went today and now, I returned home walking up

"Sigh, and that's what happened," and eversince that, she started being mean to me and a good thing though was that she remembered to lock the bathroom door everytime she's inside. Though the image of her body was never erased from my mind. Her slim and curved body, her skin was glittery white from head to toe and her chest was neither small, nor big. She even had her-

"Aghh! Why the hell am I thinking about this!" I kind of feel ashamed as a brother...lusting over my sister...

When I got up to my room, I heard someone knock.

"Mikuo...Can I come in?" It's Miku

"Yeah sure," she slowly opens the door, making a creaking sound with a depressed face. [Hm? I wonder what's wrong...]


End file.
